A Secret?
by stormy003
Summary: He's been wondering for a long time why his lover always had an expression that told him she was keeping something away from him when she spots him... Fire Emblem Fates one-shot! Takumi, Leon, and Oboro may be out of character since I don't know much about them xDDD


**(Note: Miu is Sirena's Japanese name and Hiromi is Lana's. I'm not used to writing reader inserts. Maybe next time -sob- Anyways, an idea from a conversation with a friend, UnlikelyKing from Wattpad, also inspired by her own one-shot she updated, _Annoyed_! Mainly in first person(Takumi in this case) then transitioned to third person omniscient. Enjoy xD)**

* * *

It was a few days after day one when these strange behaviors began to appear on her cherubic features. I was unaffected by it at first and brushed off. There were days where her sweet smile would settle on her lips or even her crazed and enjoyable grin taking over during fights with faceless in exchange of the different break in her features. But then a few days later her strange expressions invaded the smile once again. I finally decided to ask her what the problem was one day, however...

"Miu, won't you come over here and sit down with me?"

Miu quickly turned her head to the second prince of Hoshido: me. Blinking, her cheeks slowly puffed out as she brought a light blue gloved hand up to her lips which prevented her from laughing in front of me. Somehow it bothered me. A lot. I frown and patted the bed sheets to beckon her to come, but she refused with a quick shake with her head.

"Apologies, but I can't, Prince Takumi," she replied. A choppy one at that.

"Then I'll come to you-"

"Oh? I hear your sister, her highness Hinoka calling for me!"

"Wha-"

"I must be off now, bye!"

And with that the final thing I heard from her that morning was the sound of the closing door she exited from.

"The nerve of this woman..." I grumbled.

It was still the beginning and I wasn't going to give up my newly self-assigned task. Even though I told myself that, it was difficult getting close enough to her when she was in such a state.

From the very start of my very own mission, she was literally meters out of my way with her petite shaking back faced towards me. By the looks of it, she was... crying this time?

"Miu...?"

No, I was wrong. She was laughing. And when she heard me, she immediately stalked off to a different room. I swear, it must be something about me. Frowning, I walked over to the room she entered; I believe this is her cousin, Hiromi's room.

'Miu, you really need to calm down..' the woman sighed. 'If that prince finds out what is going on, who knows what'll happen.'

I furrowed my brows a little. Maybe they didn't trust me as much as I thought they did.. I felt like I was played on.

"Hm? I don't think he'll do anything. Maybe get irritated like usual, but nothing else," Miu giggled.

I.. spoke too soon. I silently sighed and leaned onto the door, but unfortunately it wasn't completely closed. Before anything, I stood up straighter than ever and stepped away from sight.

"Who's there?" Miu asked, possibly frowning a little. Judging by the tone of her voice, she must be glaring at the door. I dashed away through the hallway, hoping I didn't get caught. She must've stepped out the room to check who it was after I disappeared.

"Lord Ta-" Oboro began.

I held up a dark blue gloved finger up to my lips and looked behind myself to see if I was being followed. It prevented my female retainer from speaking any further for the time being.

"Haa... Yes, Oboro?" I replied casually.

"... Is.. something the matter, Master? Is someone bothering you?" the woman asked, a glare forming on her face.

"Huh? Uh, no. Not at all," I told her, clearing out my throat. "Is there something you need?"

Oboro bowed before me before looking dead straight into my eyes. It felt very uncomfortable, just like having eye contact with any other person in this place.

"Hinata and I finished restocking on items we need. Is there anything else you need us to do?"

I shook my head to answer her question and smiled kindly.

"No, thank you. Please go rest up as for now and take care," I told her.

In response, the female lance fighter stared awkwardly at me and tilted her head off to the side. She was slightly taken aback.

"Are you sure... you're okay, Sir? You're being awfully, err.. different today. Don't tell me... You're cursed?" she concluded.

My eyebrows furrowed to her conclusion. I was now fighting the urge to slap my own face, but instead, I pinched the bridge of my nose exhaustively.

"It must be a warning of bad luck to have you be like this...! I'll go warn the others!"

"I'm more than capable of speaking kindly to others as well you know.." I groaned.

But when I looked up, she was already halfway through the hall we were located at.

"Dear gods, I swear..."

The other days I tried approaching Miu was technically like any other days. I was making no progress at all, or so I thought. I was beginning to close the gap between us little by little; I don't think she minded or she just never noticed. No longer taking off at such a random time, I was finally able to get close enough to her to the point where I was capable of holding her hands again. After two and a half months, I finally got to her. If you were wondering, no, I haven't slept together with her just yet.

She no longer wore the silly expression she did whenever she looked at me, but she now had her usual smile, the smile she cracked everyday before I saw the changes.

"Miu, why did you always have such an odd expression worn on before?" I finally questioned. "You acted pretty strange around me and got me wondering if you were keeping a secret I didn't know about.."

I carefully lifted her up ever so slightly and settled her back down onto my lap, pink dusting our cheeks. I was careful not to pull on long hair when I did so. Giggling and closing her gold eyes that contrasted so much with her straight creamy white hair, she sighed a content sounding sigh.

"An odd expression? I didn't think it was that weird," she commented.

Miu suddenly pointed over at a bowl filled with fresh fruits I brought in earlier. Though as I payed closer attention to where her finger was fixated at, I noticed that she was aiming at a certain cut-up yellow fruit in the bowl. I was confused to why she was pointing at it.

"You know what that fruit is right?" Miu questioned as she leaned her head into my neck, white locks of hair mixing in with my grey ones.

"I know what it is..." I said, impatiently urging her on.

By now it must look like I was frowning a little. My lover cared no less as always. She then grabbed a lock of my long grey hair I always tied up as well as a lock of her own.

"You see.." she began, braiding our hairs together. "I always imagined you looking like that fruit."

I blinked, unsure of what she was getting at. Miu was now tugging at the strands of our hair, creating what looked like hearts from the braids.

"Your hair makes you look like a pineapple!" she giggled. "Did you ever notice?"

I was perplexed, just sitting there quietly with my arms still wrapped around her waist. My face was blank as I stared at the mentioned fruit. All was quiet except for the sound of our beating hearts we heard in our ears and our synchronized breathing. Finally snapping out of it, my face contorted into a more questionable look as I hunched over a bit to tighten my hold on her.

"... Eh..?"

* * *

"And that was when I finally found out that I've been wasting my time this entire time wondering what she was hiding from me..." he said, completely perturbed by the fact that it was all to find out that he looked like a pineapple.

"You sure picked quite a girl..." Leon commented as he sipped his tomato juice.

"Not like you did any better asking for her cousin's hand.."

Leon smiled in a triumphant way, his eyes closed as Takumi heard the second prince of Nohr chuckle lowly.

"At least she doesn't go crazy about anything.."

"Miu isn't crazy..! She's just easily... Err... She's just easily entertained... And too confident in herself.." Takumi replied awkwardly. "That wasn't put together very well..."

Leon sighed as he shook his head a bit.

'You can't even come up with anything good to talk about her, can you...?' the blonde man thought.

"A-anyways, the moral of the story was that I shouldn't have thought about it too much!" Takumi concluded, his face a little red.

"But she is right about you looking like a pineapple..." Leon commented, his forefinger and thumb holding his chin.

He looked at Takumi and continued to observe him a little while longer.

"You weren't listening to the main point were you..?"

* * *

 **Sirena and Lana belong to meeeeee. I'm spamming stories right now -sob- Sozzz**

 **~stormy003**


End file.
